BUNGEE JUMPING
by december28
Summary: "Ayo Bungee Jumping bersama!" . Daelo Fanfiction . Daehyun X Zelo . BAP . YAOI . DLDR . Typo . OneShoot .Reviewnya yaaaa


**BUNGEE JUMPING**

**.**

**.**

December28

.

Cast: Jung Daehyun – Choi Junhong

.

**Happy Reading ^^**

…

"Ayo Bungee Jumping bersama!"

….

Daehyun menelan liurnya kasar, tersenyum kaku menatap Junhong yang melompat senang saat melihat menara tinggi di hadapan keduanya. Daehyun mencoba menarik tangan Junhong yang tak sadar sedikit pun bahwa pemuda di sisinya sudah pucat pasi.

"Hyung, ayo kita Bungee Jumping bersama!"

Akhirnya kalimat itu keluar juga, Daehyun tau sejak melihat menara ini 30 menit yang lalu Junhong pasti akan mengatakan kalimat itu. Tapi…sebanyak apapun ia mencoba menarik nafasnya selama 30 menit terakhir, pacuan detak jantungnya bukan kembali normal tapi sebaliknya semakin kencang bahkan tak terkendali.

"Itu menyeramkan Junhong-ah, kau bisa jatuh dan-"

"Ey~ itu ada pengamannya hyung. Jangan bilang kau takut hyung?"

'**Benar! Aku takut! Lalu kenapa!'**

Daehyun dengan cepat menggeleng, tertawa kaku dan mengusap keringat di dahinya.

"Te-tentu tidak! Untuk apa takut HA HA HA"

Daehyun memalingkan wajahnya lalu meringis kecil, kakinya bahkan sekarang gemetar karena membayangkan badannya akan di lempar dari ketinggian puluhan meter.

"Arraseo! Ayoo kita mendaftar hyung, lalu-"

"AAAAAAAAAAA!~"

Daehyun melebarkan matanya kaget saat tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berteriak ketika tubuhnya dijatuhkan dari atas menara. Nasibnya pasti akan seperti orang itu. berteriak kencang bahkan yang terburuk mungkin pingsan karena terlalu takut.

"Itu pasti menyenangkan hyung~ benarkan?"

'**Tidak! Tidak menyenangkan! TIDAAAAK!'**

"N-nee! He he he"

"Hyung kau berkeringat?"

'**Kesempatan mencari alasan!'**

"Aku sepertinya saki-"

"Ah! Aku lupa sekarang _Summer_. Berkeringat sehat hyung~"

Daehyun menunduk pasrah, tak sengaja melihat satu semut yang berjalan berputar di sisi sepatunya. Daehyun yang tengah kesal lantas menginjak semut tak berdosa itu.

'**Hei semut! Kenapa lewat kakiku! Mau mengejek huh? Mana temanmu yang lain? Panggil semuanya! Biar ku bunuh semua! HAHAHAHA!'**

"yung…Hyung?"

"Ah, ya? Ada apa?"

"Kalau kau ragu untuk melakukan Bungee Jumping bersamaku, kita batalkan saja~"

Mata Junhong berkedip sayu, ujung bibir mungilnya merosot ke bawah dan hidungnya kembang-kempis.

"Anni! Ayo kita daftar sekarang"

"Jinjja! YEAY! Ayo kita daftar~"

Junhong terkekeh senang, ujung bibir yang semula merosot ke bawah kini kembali mengembang cantik bagai bolu kukus.

'**Yang ini bercanda…..'**

"Hyung..Saat melompat nanti aku akan mengatakan sesuatu padamu"

"Apa? Tidak bisa katakan sekarang saja?"

Junhong menggeleng, menarik tangan Daehyun agar lebih cepat melangkah untuk sampai ke ruang pendaftaran.

"Hyung~ Aku tidak sabar~!"

"Hehehhe.."

Daehyun hanya bisa membalas ucapan Junhong dengan kekehan, dalam hati Daehyun sibuk berdoa agar Junhong mengurungkan niatnya dan membatalkan acara horror ini.

"Bungee Jumping berpasangan biasanya harus memeluk satu sama lain hyung~"

'**Berpasangan? Kita? Hehehehehe'**

"AYO KITA BUNGEE JUMPING SEKARANG JUNHONG-AH!"

…

Keduanya sudah sampai di atas menara, Daehyun masih memasang senyum lebarnya walau kaki serta tangannya gemetar sempurna. Dari atas sini, matahari seakan dekat. Matahari menyengat membuat kulit pucat Junhong menjadi berkeringat.

"Hyung, dilihat dari sini sedikit menyeramkan hehehe"

Junhong menggaruk kepalanya, seperti ragu-ragu apakah ia harus melompat atau tidak.

"Ini tidak menyeramkan, ayo kita lakukan saja~"

Daehyun tersenyum bahkan lebih menyengat dari matahari, mengabaikan gemetar di kakinya dan menggenggam tangan Junhong yang sedikit berkeringat.

Harapan Daehyun cuma duaaa, bisa memeluk Junhong dan mendengar jawaban dari Junhong yang selama hampir dua tahun ini ia tunggu.

"Junhong-ah"

"Hm?"

"Berikan jawaban untukku hari ini, apa bisa?"

Junhong tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk mantap, membalas genggaman tangan Daehyun dan menggoyangnya sekedar untuk menghilangkan gugup.

Daehyun mulai mendegarkan instruksi dengan serius, berpegangan erat pada tangan Junhong yang juga sedikit gemetar.

"Kau takut?"

Junhong mengangguk kecil, memilih jujur dan mempercayakan segalanya pada Daehyun.

"Kemarilah~" Daehyun mengulurkan tangannya.

Junhong terkekeh lucu lalu maju mendekat, mulai memeluk Daehyun sesuai instruksi.

"Hyung..Kau gemetar"

"Pura-pura saja tidak tahu okay?"

Junhong tertawa, menyembunyikan wajahnya pada bahu Daehyun yang juga tertawa gemas.

"Detak jantungmu terasa sekali"

"Aku takut hyung~"

"Aku fikir kau berdetak kencang karena sedang aku peluk hehehe"

Junhong tak menjawab, hanya kembali tertawa dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Dalam hitungan ke tiga!"

Suara instruktur terdengar, Junhong sudah menggigit bibirnya menahan takut. Sedikit tenang saat merasakan tangan Daehyun menepuk bahunya lembut.

"Satu!"

Junhong menutup matanya erat, mencengkram kaus yang Daehyun kenakan dan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Dua!"

"Hyung…."

"Peluk aku erat-erat, pastikan kau memberikan jawaban padaku"

"Tiga!"

Keduanya melompat dari ketinggian puluhan meter, Daehyun memeluk Junhong erat-erat dan bersiap mendengar jawaban yang akan Junhong berikan. Sementara Junhong…..

"AAAAAAAA…..TIDAKKKK! MOOMMYYY! HUHUHUHUHUUHUHU"

"JU-JUNHONG JAWABAN!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~ TURUNKAN AKUUU! HUAAAAAAAA HUHUHUHUHUHU!"

"BERIKAN JAWABAN UNTUKKU DULU! BARU MENANGIS!"

"HYUUUUUUNG! TURUNKAN AKU- HUAAAAAAAAAAAAA MOOOMMYYYY"

Daehyun memejamkan matanya erat-erat kala merasakan Junhong menarik rambutnya keras-keras. Suara Junhong yang melengking tajam bahkan berada tepat disisi telinganya.

"Jun-uhuk! Jawaban! Uhuk uhuk!"

Wajah Daehyun sudah seperti kehabisan nafas saat tangan Junhong yang panjang memeluk lehernya kuat-kuat.

"Junhong-ahh"

"HIKS HIKS HIKS!"

Daehyun menghembuskan nafasnya kala keduanya sudah mendarat di atas perahu karet yang sudah di sediakan.

"Aku takut hyung…hiks"

Daehyun melepas pelukan itu, menangkup wajah Junhong yang memerah karena tangis. Terkekeh kala melihat rambut Junhong yang tak beraturan namun tetap manis.

"Aku tidak mau naik lagi hyung~ aku takut"

"Arraseo..Jadi jawaban untukku?"

Junhong mengusap kasar air matanya, menatap Daehyun yang masih menunggunya lalu mengangguk kecil.

"Artinya?"

"Aku mau hyung~"

"Mau apa?"

"Berpacaran denganmu. Aku…juga menyukaimu"

Daehyun tersenyum mendengarnya, mengacak rambut Junhong lalu mengusap air mata kekasih barunya itu.

"Kau tunggu lah di bawah sini"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku akan bungee jumping lagi dan mengatakan sesuatu padamu"

"Tidak! Itu menyeramkan hyung~"

Daehyun menggeleng, dengan cepat turun dari atas perahu karet dan bersiap kembali naik ke atas. Menatap tanah sejenak untuk mencari semut yang sebelumnya ia injak.

'**Jangan panggil temanmu~ aku sudah punya kekasih sekarang. aku tidak mau di tangkap kerena membunuh puluhan pasukanmu'**

Daehyun tersenyum lalu melambai pada Junhong yang memandangnya khawatir.

"Aku menunggumu hyung~"

Daehyun mengangguk lalu tertawa, terdiam sejenak untuk membenarkan letak pengamannya yang menjepit sedikit area selangkangannya.

"Kenapa pengaman ini kencang sekali!"

….

Daehyun menatap Junhong yang tengah duduk seorang diri di bawah sana, menarik nafasnya bersiap untuk kembali melompat.

"Dalam hitungan ke-tiga!"

Daehyun menutup matanya.

"Satu!"

Menarik nafasnya lalu teringat bayangan wajah Junhong yang tersenyum menatapnya.

"Dua!"

"**Aku…juga menyukaimu" **terngiang kembali ucapan Junhong beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Tiga!"

Daehyun maju selangkah lalu melompat kembali dari menara tinggi itu, membuka matanya dan merasakan hembusan angin kencang menghempas wajahnya. Menarik nafasnya lalu bersiap berteriak.

"JUNHOOOONG-AH, NAEGA NEOL JIKYOJULKEEEEE~ (Aku akan melindungimu~)

Daehyun tertawa kala melihat wajah Junhong yang berseri dan melambai kearahnya dari bawah sana.

Memejamkan matanya dan kembali teringat perjuangannya untuk mendapatkan hati Junhong dalam waktu dua tahun belakangan ini.

Berterima kasih karena Daehyun tak perlu melakukan hal seperti ini dengan sia-sia.

Setidaknya ia mendapat jawaban yang ia ingin kan sekarang.

Pemuda berambut pirang dengan senyum manis itu…kini menjadi miliknya.

Terima kasih Bungee Jumping!

Dan….maaf untuk semut yang sebelumnya. Hehehehe.

**FIN**

Jangan lupa reviewnyaaaa~~ wkwkwk.

Mohon maaf lahir dan batin ^.^)b

Thank you, Pyooong~^^


End file.
